Into the Ink Machine!
by Joeneauxvieve
Summary: Henry barely escaped the deadly clutches of Sammy Lawrence and the jaws of Bendy. He kept running for his life until he thought he was safe. Instead, he encountered the last thing he thought he would. Boris and Alice. Alive and... not evil? Both were born from the Ink Machine and lived every cartoon, and they both know that Henry is the only one who can save them all. (Post Ch. 2)
1. Into the Ink Machine!

Henry ran as fast as his creaking joints would carry him. Somehow, by some miracle, he managed to stay ahead of the dripping ink monster and all of his searchers. He had heard what happened to Sammy just in the other room. He could only imagine what horrible fate was in store for someone still covered in flesh and veins filled with blood.

The strewn planks of wood that were littered along the path hindered his speed. The fire axe he used was helpful in clearing a path and warding off any searchers hunting him down, but it didn't make up for the time he lost whilst doing so. It felt like an eternity before he was finally in a clearing with no more planks. He passed through a room with countless Bendy plushies lined up perfectly along shelves that reached from the ceiling to the floor. The Little Devil Darlin' he remembered drawing and adored. He couldn't stay in this room for sanctuary. The entrance he made for himself was previously boarded up with seven planks, and he destroyed all of them. Across the room was another doorway with an actual door. With hinges!

 _Oh thank god._ Henry thought to himself.

He quickly ran through and locked the door. All he heard was silence. He leaned against the door and panted heavily. He was getting too old for this much running.

Henry hardly had any time to revel in the peacefulness of the musky and humid room. He heard a faint clanking noise before an expired can of bacon soup rolled across the uneven floorboards and stopped in a corner riddled with cobwebs. His eyes followed the direction of the can before reverting back to the place it came from. There was an entrance to another corridor that he didn't take notice of at first. Out of desperation for any way out of this damned place, Henry finally spoke to someone other than himself.

"Hello? Someone there? I know you're in here. Come out and show yourself."

Henry could hear footsteps gradually getting louder. He tightened his grip on the axe in case this being happened to be a foe. To his greatest surprise, he saw one of the last things he expected to encounter. Boris the Wolf. Alive, closed chest cavity, and no blood spots (or in Boris' case, ink spots) were visible on him. Henry wanted to scream, but if he did he might attract Bendy that way. Boris stood there looking down at the Henry with his pie-cut eyes. His clothing was identical to the old cartoons. He wore yellowed pants with matching suspenders and black heavy-duty boots under them, and unlike the ones that Henry was wearing right now, Boris' were clean, and ink-free.

Henry quietly gasped in shock before finally uttering something.

"Boris?" he asked, half scared and half surprised.

"Heyo," the anthropomorphic wolf replied quietly with a wave of his gloved hand. It wasn't like the clumsy and obnoxious wolf to speak so softly, and judging by the way his eyebrows arched in with his worried expression, clearly something was bothering him, which was an extremely rare occasion throughout the entirety of the cartoons and shorts.

Henry tried to back up, but then he remembered, his back was against a wall. Boris was in front of the only safe way out of the room and possibly out of the studio. Boris took notice of this and took a few steps in Henry's direction.

"Are you, ok? Do you need help, Henry?" Boris asked.

Henry only held up the axe as if he was ready to attack and sprint out of the room, which was an option he was considering in this moment.

"Stay back!" Henry warned, his tone darker than before. Boris backed up and held up his hands as if he was innocent.

"Gosh, I was just wondering if you wanted any help."

"The less help I get, the better!" lied Henry. He wanted any and all help he could get, but he didn't know who to trust down here anymore.

Boris slowly stepped closer to Henry again. "Look, Henry, if we-"

"Get back!" Henry half-yelled, holding the axe in the ready position again.

"Henry, stop!" a female voice spoke from behind Boris. Unlike the wolf, she was shorter than Henry, and she also recognized him almost instantly just like Boris and Sammy did. She had similarly styled eyes as Boris did, but had a more human-like appearance. Her black, folter-top dress reached just past her knees and she wore small black mary-janes on her feet. Her cascading black hair barely brushed the top of her shoulder blades and the widow's peak was perfectly in-line with her thin eyebrows. Two small, white devil-like horns sprouted from just above her temples, and a small halo hovered about four inches from the top of her head. Exactly the same way Henry drew her for countless frames of animation.

"A-Alice?" Henry stuttered. He didn't know how to react when he saw her. Seeing one of the three characters alive and in front of him was already a lot to wrap one's head around, seeing two almost caused Henry to go into shock. His jaw was agape, again having no words to say.

Alice's small heels made faint, high-pitched clicking noises as she walked over to Henry.

"Henry, we need your help," she said bluntly. "As I'm sure you're aware, there's an evil version of Bendy loose in the studio. But Boris and I know how to capture him and save the good Bendy. The _real_ Bendy that we know and the public fell in love with. But we can't do it ourselves." Boris nodded in agreement with Alice's statements.

"... Uh... W... W-What?!" Henry said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there. I've seen what that version of Bendy is capable of, and I don't want to go anywhere near him," Henry panted. "Who, or rather _what_ is he? How do you know how to capture him, and why does Bendy need to be saved? Most of all, why do you need my help?" He waited for an answer. Boris and Alice briefly glanced at each other with slightly worried looks. Boris opened his mouth slightly as if he was getting ready to talk, but he was interrupted with a harsh banging at the door that separated them from Bendy. Low growls and groans came from the other side, and all of them took that as their cue to get the hell out of there.

Alice grabbed Henry's wrist and pulled him along with her down the corridor. "No time to explain. You and Boris need to get to the Ink Machine as soon as possible. If we run into any trouble, my magic should hold him off long enough for you guys to get in, and I'll be right behind. Once we're through, we'll tell you everything you need to know." Alice let go of Henry's wrist once they got to the base of a flight of stairs and started going up. Boris and Henry followed suit and instantly stopped in the middle of the staircase and grew silent when Alice placed her index finger over her dark lips. They could hear echoing of the familiar growls of Bendy as he crawled above them and in the walls. Once there was no sound, they resumed the climb. There was a door at the top of the steps that stood all by itself that also had a functioning handle and door hinges. a leaning column with drawers prevented it from opening all the way, but it opened just enough for the three of them to slide through the gap fairly easily.

To all of their luck, the room they found themselves in was where the Ink Machine lived. Boris and Alice immediately raced over to it, frantically changing the small hidden switches from 'pump' to 'reverse'. Henry had to trust that the toons knew what they were doing. He had never seen this machine until a few hours ago, and he had almost no idea how it worked, except how to turn it on. Before the toons changed it, the gears were all spinning in their own individual direction, but the machine wasn't expelling any ink. After it was tampered with, the gears spun in the opposite direction and ink was being poured out from it at an incredible pace. When the ink hit the floor, the surface seemed to cave in where the dark liquid touched it, giving it the appearance of a black hole. Henry was reluctant to go near it, and was stunned to see Boris sit on the floor and place his feet in the puddle. As he did this, his legs disappeared inside the hole. Within seconds, he put more of his body in it until he completely vanished.

Low grumbles could be heard in the distance and they grew louder by the second.

"Go, Henry!" Alice demanded. He was reluctant at first, but did exactly what Boris did. First he put in his feet, then his knees, then his waist, then he was gone. Henry took one last gulp of air before his face was submerged and he closed his eyes tightly. As he traveled through the ink, it wasn't watery like the ink he would use when drawing the animations. No, this ink felt thick, as if he was falling through Jell-o. That was really the only way Henry could think of to describe it: f _alling through Jell-o._

This weird feeling only lasted for about three seconds, much to Henry's satisfaction. He felt a strong hand grab his left ankle and pull him down faster. As his body left the inky vortex, he felt a rush of cool air on the exposed bare skin of his neck. When his entire body was on dry land, he gasped for air. Alice came down right behind him and quickly stood up. Henry was trying desperately to remove the ink that leaked into his eyes. In fact, he was so concentrated on this, he wasn't wary of the unknown world he had just entered.

* * *

 **A.N. Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review for any ideas on what could happen next!**

 ** _Bendy will Return..._**

 ** _See you in chapter two..._**


	2. Joey

Henry finally managed to pry his eyes open and allowed his vision to focus. The first thing he noticed was Boris, and then Alice before she disappeared out of his view to walk behind him. Boris still looked cartoony, but somehow, he appeared even more cartoon-like than before. Unlike back in the workshop, where his inky body reflected a surprising amount of light, his fur now reflected almost none. His large, baggy pants with suspenders were white with the slightest hint of gray in their colorization. his large hand buried deep in his pockets. But unlike when Henry saw him in the animation studio, Boris had a faint black outline around his body and clothes. His appearance was more… simplistic than what it was one minute ago..

A humming noise ceased almost immediately, turning Henry's attention to behind him. Henry didn't even realize that the noise was there until it became absent. When he turned around, he took notice of another contraption behind them.

Another Ink Machine, identical to the one in the middle of the animation studio, was in the middle of the quaint, grassy field they landed in. A couple of yards away was a scattered array of crumbling, moss-ridden tombstones. Beneath the small patch of grass next to each tombstone, the grass blades rustled in the light breeze. The graveyard loomed in the shadow of the mountain side. Henry recognized this landscape from one of the Bendy shorts he made. Tombstone Picnic.

Henry looked down to observe the grass under him. It didn't become visible until he interrupted the smooth layout of the grass blades when he brushed his hand with it. He looked down at his hands, too. They still had their dark mocha skin tone, even in the literal black, white and gray world he sat in at this moment. Everything about him, even his clothes, were left unaltered when he landed in the field. With the exception of the the ink vortex just stained his clothes even further.

Henry redirected his attention to Boris and Alice. Alice's transformation was similar to Boris'. She wore the same clothing and also had multiple outlines along her clothing and hourglass-like figure with the exception of her hair, which was so dark, the outline was practically invisible. She looked down at Henry with crossed arms, who was sitting on the grass in front of her. After several moments of silence, he finally managed to speak.

"What the hell is going on?" he said. Boris and Alice quickly glanced at each other through their pie-cut eyes before looking back at Henry again. He deserved an explanation. He had to know what was happening in order to help them. Boris took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Well… um… Henry, the thing is… It's kind of our fault that Bendy is…" Boris rubbed the back of his neck out of nervousness. It was just one of his many, many quirks that made him an all the more relatable character.

Alice caught on to Boris' thought process and could sense his sadness and frustration and finished the statement for him. "Bendy is missing."

"How is it your fault that he's missing?" Henry asked. "Isn't he back in the workshop?"

"Well, yes, but," Alice paused and took a deep breath. "This might not make sense, but that Bendy is only half of the real version of him, an embodiment of all of his negative emotions, if you will. The cheery, 'upbeat' Bendy is the one who is gone. I wouldn't exactly say he's 'missing'."

"You know where he is?" Henry asked in unison, looking at Alice.

"Yes, but… how he got there isn't exactly a happy story."

"What happened?"

"Henry, sit down," Boris suggested.

"I am sitting."

"Oh… um… right. Anyways, you see, Henry, it all started when-," Boris began.

"Actually, Boris, you might want to sit down, too. There's some things you don't know that you need to hear," Alice said sadly.

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK*** **(Well, kinda, more like 'Expositional Story Time'. Enjoy)**

"GET BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Joey. He chased after the trio like a cop on the tail of a robber. All of them ran for their lives as he chased them.

"Fuck off! Leave us alone!" the short demon yelled back. They kept running until they got to the Ink Machine, Joey still hot on their trail.

"Bendy! You will do as I say! I-"

"NO!"

Bendy outstretched a gloved hand. A black aura formed around it, quickly materializing into a sphere and launching itself at Joey, causing the madman to fly back about thirty feet and crashing to the floor with a loud 'oomph'. He managed to get up, but at a very slow pace.

"Take that!" Bendy jeered before taking off. Joey grit his teeth in frustration and gripped the wrench that was in his hand. He threw as hard as he could at Bendy. He hit his intended target, but the tool passed right through his head, leaving no markings or any form of damage. The demon obviously felt it, though. He flinched as the wrench touched him. He turned around, his face and body dripping with ink as if it was melting, an occurrence that only came up when he was angry, and when Bendy became angry, he became hostile.

"Why you little-"

"Bendy, no!"

A silver aura formed around Bendy, causing him to stay still in his place. The only parts of his body he could move were his head and chest, allowing him to breath. The same silver aura formed around Joey. The soft light the angelic magic produced reflected off of his glasses. "It's not worth it. Hurting him won't do any good."

"He doesn't have much time left in his life anyway. Just let me-"

"No!" she exclaimed

"He's right, Alice. I don't have much time left," Joey stated, but with a sly smile on his face.

"See? **Just let me get him.** " Bendy's voice was gradually becoming more low in pitch and more distorted.

"Yes, Alice, let him try and hurt me. After all, it's only natural for him to want to hurt people."

Bendy paused for a moment, not knowing what to do.

 **"What did you say?"** was all he could think of.

"I know you heard me, Bendy. Besides, I'm your creator. I wrote and directed each and every animated short and film. I know you better than you even know yourself. I can change your personality and story as I please."

 **"You're a liar! You have no control over me!"**

"Is that so?" Joey taunted.

Bendy was extremely angry now. He wanted to make Joey pay for his words. He struggled against the grip of Alice's magic, but his magic could not counter-act it. Demonic magic and Angelic magic were polar opposites. His magic had no effect against hers, and her magic had no effect against his.

 **"Alice, let me go!"**

She ignored Bendy's demand. She continued restraining the two beings in her grasp, but not with ease. It was taking a toll on her, and she could feel her magic slowly weakening. She could hear Joey's thoughts as he taunted her, too.

 _You can't hold me forever, Alice!_

"Uh... guys?... We have a problem." Boris told them with a worried voice.

"What's wrong, Boris?" Alice asked.

"The machine won't turn on. We can't get back!"

Joey cackled at this realization. "I cut the flow. The machine won't turn on if there isn't any ink!"

Alice brought her fingers slightly closer to her palm, tightening her grip on Joey, hindering his chest movements and forcing him to take shallow breaths. "Do you _ever_ shut up?" she spat, clearly annoyed. "Boris, as for the machine, draw a pentagram. At least Bendy can get through that way!"

Boris scrambled to find something to mark the floor with. Bendy continued squirming in an attempt to free himself.

 **"No! He has to take back what he said!"** Bendy shouted, his face and body almost completely covered with dripping ink. Alice tightened her grip on him, too, but it wouldn't be much longer until the demon could escape.

"Ok, Alice, it's ready!" Boris said. Alice lifted Bendy off of his feet, floated him over to the large symbol on the floor, and pushed him into the portal. Alice was growing more weary by the second. There were too many limitations and risks whenever she used her powers in a world that wasn't her own. Within seconds, she collapsed to the floor, her eyelids grew heavier and heavier until she was no longer conscious.

* * *

Joey sprung up from the floor, breathing heavily. His gaze was focused on Alice. A real angel would be worth a lot of money, and a great profit. Unfortunately for him, there was still one more obstacle preventing him from seizing his prize.

Two bulky boots walked over to the sleeping form and stepped in between her and Joey. Boris stood there stoically, willing to take any hit and protect his friends.

"I wouldn't get any closer if I were you, pal," the wolf growled. Joey smirked and took three steps closer to the wolf. They were identical in height. Boris bared his teeth and his expression grew angrier when Joey denied his warning.

"You shouldn't have done that!"

Boris lunged at Joey wth all of his might, and wrestled him as if his life depended on it. Joey may have been strong, but he was no match for the brute strength of the massive wolf. Boris proceeded to give Joey a hard punch to the stomach, and toss him across the room like a chew toy. Joey hit his head on the floor before the rest of his body did. The splinters coming up from the floorboards cut his face in multiple places, especially on his bottom lip. When his back hit the sharp corners of the Ink Machine, the air was forced out of his lungs again. He lay there on the floor, barely able to feel his limbs. Using any strength he had left in him, Joey managed to roll himself on his back. Boris was running down the corridor in his direction, clearly not done with teaching the former animators lesson. Joey had to think of something, anything, that he could do to stop the wild animal. The back of his hand felt the wrench he used earlier to try and hit Bendy, then an idea came to the psychotic man's mind. There was something that Bendy and Alice had that Boris didn't posses. His one weakness that Joey planned to exploit.

All he had to do was wait until the wolf was within arms' reach of him. Boris realized that Joey could barely move, and used the time to quickly send Alice through the pentagram to safety, then he redirected his focus to Joey, still infuriated by his intentions. Joey's next move was to knock the wolf out cold, and that's exactly what he did. The wrench sported some ink spots, which was the toons' equivalent to blood in the human world. Joey waited until his body recovered before dragging Boris to the operating table he had waiting for him. Boris may not have been the magical being he was hoping to make a profit off of, but it was a close second.

After thirty minutes of straining to pull the weight of his body and hoisting him onto the table, Joey finally had Boris restrained. He pulled the tray of surgical tools closer to him. He put on gloves, and his surgeon's mask. He looked at the scalpel in his right hand and then looked at the sleeping wolf.

It was time to get to work.

* * *

 **A.N. The chapter was running a little long, so I'll finish the back story in the next one. I really want to say thank you so much to everyone for following, favoriting, and most of all reviewing my story! It helps so much with writing content at a faster rate, and I love you all for being so supportive! :D**

 **I have the plot figured out, but I will gladly take any ideas for the story! If you have one, please leave them in the reviews, or PM me! I'm leaving for vacation on Saturday, so I may not upload again until September, but I'll do my best to** **squeeze in one more chapter before then!**

 _ **Bendy will return...**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter...**_


	3. The Creator's Promise

**I'm baaaaaaaaack!**

 **It's the weekend of my first week of high school. Honestly, I'm really excited! XD**

 **Unfortunately, with school starting up again for me, this also means there will be less frequent updates for the story as the school year progresses. However, like I said, I will do everything in my power to update as much as possible! I would like to thank all of you for the lovely reviews, support and constructive criticism! They really help keep this story going!**

 **So without further adieu, I bring you chapter three...**

* * *

 **(Expositional Story Time cont.)**

Bendy hit the grass face first with a faint thud. He quickly got up to observe his surroundings. He wasn't in the animation studio anymore, and his friends were no where to be seen in the vast grassy landscape before him.

Still, he had a pretty good idea where they were and how he got here.

"Boris! Alice! You- **... nggh... WHY!?** " Bendy shouted into the air with frustration. He wasn't entirely sure why he did it, though. He knew nobody could hear him, even with the pentagram hovering in the sky that connected his world with Joey's. He observed it for a few seconds before his face became more visible as the ink that started covering it now began to drip away. His signature grin spread across his face along and a mischievous twinkle in his eye lit up his expression.

Bendy didn't sense angelic magic leaking through from the other side of the portal, which meant he wasn't sealed in. Using one of his many cartoon-like abilities, he outstretched both of his arms and elongated his body until he could almost touch the black star. Mere moments before he touched it, another figure fell through and landed in his grasp. She was limp and almost completely still, but her body was warm and her chest rose and fell steadily with each breath. The feminine figure didn't stir at the abrupt stop to her fall. Bendy could only conclude she was unconscious.

 _Alice?_ Bendy thought. _But... how did she-... oh no._

He immediately shrank back down to his original size. He couldn't just leave her in the middle of the meadow, and instead he took her to one of his many secret hiding places littered throughout the animated world. With no effort, Bendy summoned a mass of ink out of thin air and had it create a hollow sphere surrounding himself and the sleeping angel in his arms. In mere moments, they teleported to a hidden cave, or rather a place within a network of caves. He gently laid Alice down on the ground and conjured a camp fire to illuminate the almost pitch black area. Amazingly, the caves had no stalagmites or stalactites, and the rock floor was very flat, but not smooth. He observed Alice as she continued to breathe steadily on her side. He didn't know how she came to be like this, but he could only assume the worst. He didn't know, or rather couldn't know how long she was up there.

Time for the toons and the animators differ and vary heavily. For the time frame of every episode of the classic Bendy Tales cartoons was the equivalent of how long it took to animate in the real world. If it took one week to animate the afternoon-long duration of 'Sheep Songs', one week for the animators would be one afternoon for Bendy and Boris. If it took one month to animate the entire three-day-long duration of 'Sent From Above', one month for the animators would be three days for the toons.

At least Alice would be safe in here for now. Bendy teleported himself back to the meadow and looked up at the pentagram in the air again. The Ink Machine stood behind him. Bendy briefly tampered with it, but it wouldn't turn on, much like how the one in the animation studio. Since Boris possessed no magical abilities whatsoever, traveling via pentagram by himself without the assistance of demonic or angelic magic wasn't an option. Bendy had to go rescue him.

"Just hang in there, buddy, I'll get'cha," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Bendy slowly crawled into the studio. It was very dark, but not pitch black. He felt the cool metal of the machine next to his cheek. He couldn't hear anything at all. Everything was dead silent. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

The only source of light in the building were small lightbulbs emanating a dim yellow aura and some scattered candles in a few of the rooms. Bendy tip-toed his way out of the Ink Machine room and into the corridor. He tensed up at the slightest sounds his footsteps made against the wooden floor. He didn't dare call out Boris's name at any volume. He didn't want to risk that lunatic finding him.

He came to a place where the corridor intersected with another. He briefly glanced to his right, bracing himself for the presence of his creator, but he instead saw something much, much worse.

His oldest friend. Tied down and lifeless. Two small, cartoon-like X's in the place of his eyes.

 _No..._

Bendy immediately forgot about not making noise. He ran to Boris' body, black liquid began forming in his eyes and ran down his cheeks but in the form of tears. He observed Boris to try to figure out what happened to him. Boris' head rested on his left shoulder, ears still perked up as they always were. There were three straps that held him down, one over his neck, one across his abdomen, and one across his knees. His chest was cut open down the center of his torso, and his rib cage seemed to be the only thing holding the flesh apart. Bendy didn't want to look at the gaping cavity but he couldn't pry his eyes away from it, he was afraid of what he would see. Instead he was more afraid of what he didn't see. He didn't see anything. Boris was empty. He really was dead.

Bendy collapsed to his knees and cradled his head in his hands. His tears began flowing at a quicker rate and his breathing was shaky as he cried, mourning the death of his friend. He stayed there for a couple of minutes, although it felt like an eternity for him.

 _Boris... what happened?... Why would he do this?_

The toons had known Joey for nearly thirty years. They were brought to life shortly after the show as cancelled. Bendy could remember his exact words:

* * *

 _"Why wasn't the show finished?"_ Bendy remembered saying. _"Why did it get cancelled?"_

 _"It takes a lot of man-power to make a cartoon. With so many workers gone, it became too much work for those who stayed."_

 _"That's too bad. I really liked Susie." Alice chimed in, a hint of sorrow in her voice. "I'm gonna miss her."_

 _"Yes, she took quite a liking to you, Alice. I'm sure she misses you, too."_

 _"I think I'm gonna miss Henry the most," Boris said. "Why did he have to leave again?"_

 _"He got hurt real bad, remember? He lost some of his memory when the ink pipe hit his head. He remembers a lot from his younger years, but not a whole lot from the workshop." Joey said, sadness creeping into his voice as well. "I'm gonna miss him too, Boris."_

 _"B-But he couldn't have lost all of his memory from working here. Doesn't he remember us?" Boris asked._

 _"I really don't know, but if I'm speaking truthfully..." Joey observed the three toons in front of him. They looked at him like they were little kids begging for answers, their expressions full of innocence and hope. Joey hesitated with his answer but figured the toons were going to find out sooner or later, anyways. "Probably not."_

 _Their gazes met the floor. That wasn't the answer they wanted to hear. "But you helped draw us, right Joey? You can finish the show! You can give us a happy ending!" Bendy chirped. Boris and Alice's expressions lit up once more. Joey couldn't say no to them, but deep down, he knew he had to._

 _Joey sighed. "Yes, Bendy, I will give all of you a happy ending," he promised them._

 _Boris' tail wagged with joy. Alice just about squealed with excitement, and Bendy was jumping up and down and clapping his hands. Their creator promised them the one thing they all wanted, the one thing that seemed so far right now. Happiness._

* * *

As the years passed, Joey visited them less and less frequently. He kept telling them that he would send all of them back home through the Ink Machine when he was finished, but he never seemed to make progress. Now they all knew why he wasn't making any. He never even started in the first place. He lied to them.

Sadness quickly brewed into anger and ink began dripping down Bendy's face and body. He could feel his body growing in size, too. This was new to him. He had minor changes happen to him when he was angered or frustrated, the dripping ink and his voice dropping several octaves happened before in the past, but never had it come this far. He could feel this newer, angrier version of him taking over his mind. He began craving something he had never wanted before in his life. Flesh.

Bendy could sense Joey's presence nearing him. He followed it and quickly grabbed Joey and threw him to the ground when he was within his line of sight. His physical strength had grown as well.

 **"Joey!"** Bendy bared his sharpened teeth in an devilish and toothy grin. **"You'll regret everything you did to me, Boris _and_ Alice. I will make you pay for breaking your promise!" **He expected Joey to be scared by him, but instead of screaming coming from the man's mouth, it was psychotic laughter. Bendy's expression turned to one of confusion.

"Since the beginning of time..." Joey was struggling to speak under Bendy's strong grip on his neck. "D-Demons were always destined to be evil."

This struck Bendy deeply. He quickly reverted back to his original form and teleported to the pentagram and jumped into it. In seconds, he was at Alice's side in the caves. Bendy sat down and hugged his knees and began crying again, processing everything he just saw and felt. Boris, his transformation, his thirst for blood and Joey's words. Was he really meant to be evil all along and just didn't know it? The thought alone terrified him. He didn't want to be evil. He never liked inflicting pain on anyone, whether they be a friend or a foe, but watching Joey struggle made him feel... satisfied. As if he was receiving some sick and twisted form of justice. However, he only saw a sliver of what he was capable of in that other form of himself.

* * *

Bendy continued crying silently. When Alice finally woke up, she didn't even realize Bendy was behind her. She grunted as she sat up, still feeling fatigued from over using her magic back in the studio. She observed the rocky environment around her and was shocked to see Bendy crying, which was something nobody ever saw. Ever.

"Bendy?! Oh my Heavens, what's wrong?" Bendy looked at her, sadness still overtaking his face. When she realized that Boris wasn't with them, she could only imagine what happened. "Are you OK? What do you think Boris-"

"He's dead, Alice! I saw him myself, he's gone!" he blurted. "He was strapped down to some kind of table and his chest was open and..." Bendy gulped, "empty."

Alice gasped at this and covered her mouth with her hands, tears beginning to form in her eyes as well. She could've only imagined the trauma that Bendy must have endured when he saw his best friend with no internal organs.

"I began thinking about Joey's promise from all those years ago, and it made me angry," Bendy admitted. "I began to... change, but it went further than just ink in my face and my voice dropping. I was bigger in size. I was stronger, and..." Bendy paused, not wanting to continue but already far too aware that he was in too deep to turn back on the explanation now.

"And what?" Alice asked gently, trying to console her friend.

"I wanted... blood," he told her, more tears falling down his face. "I could sense Joey in the next room and I attacked him, but before I could do anything, he said to me that all demons are meant to evil. They have been since the beginning of time." Both sat in silence for a painfully quiet minute before Alice finally broke it.

"Did you hurt him?" she asked cautiously.

Bendy's gaze fell to the floor. "No. I turned back into myself and came back here," he lied.

Alice reached over and gave the demon a much needed embrace. "It's going to be alright, Bendy," she assured.

"No, it's not Alice!" Bendy exclaimed, his shouts echoing throughout the caves. "You weren't there! I turned into something that was out for _blood!_ I _wanted_ to hurt him the same way he hurt me! I know that thing I turned into is inside of me, I know it is!" Bendy panted for air. He shouted all of that without taking a breath. "Sooner or later, I won't be able to keep it in, and then who know's what'll happen!" Bendy paused to let another tear escape. "Alice, what if Joey's right? What if I am meant to be evil?"

Alice stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew her friend was desperate, and she wanted to help him.

"Bendy?"

"Hmm?" he replied.

"I might know how to help you get rid of this 'thing' you're talking about. It's risky, but-"

"I don't care what the risks are."

"Okay, but are you really sure abou-"

"Yes! Alice, what's worse? Possibly saving a lot of people at the cost of one or saving one person at the cost of many?"

Alice pondered this for a minute, but she ultimately knew he was right. "Alright Bendy, follow me."

* * *

 **A.N. This chapter ended at an earlier point than I had hoped, but I'm still pretty happy with it. The back story is still going to be continued in the next chapter, but I promise it's almost done will be completed in the chapter four! From there, we'll go back to Alice, Boris and Henry in the meadow again and continue the story.**

 **I know I've already said this, but I'm going to say it again. THANK YOU EVERYONE for reading, following, favoriting and especially reviewing my story! As I said before in the last chapter, I have the plot figured out, but I am still open to any and all ideas and contributions. Constructive criticism is also HIGHLY appreciated!**

 _ **Bendy will return...**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter...**_


	4. Separated

**A.N. Wow! This story has received literally nothing but positivity in all of the reviews and PMs I've received! Thank you everyone for your continuous kindness and support!**

 **So... let us continue!**

* * *

 **(Expositional Story Time FINALE!)**

Bendy followed Alice through the complex network of caves. She walked stoically as she navigated every twist and turn they took, but she was feeling quite the opposite on the inside. She didn't know what came over her in the workshop, but she was trying to comprehend it. She really was tempted to crush Joey then and there. If she was being honest with herself, she probably would have if she wasn't forced to send Bendy through the pentagram. Alice half-regretted doing that, though. If she killed her creator, Boris would still be alive and Bendy's transformation could've been avoided. She stuck to her morals in that moment, so she knew she did the right thing. Nonetheless, she remained uncertain.

"So how do you know your way around this place?" Bendy asked. "I actually don't even know where I am in here most of the time. Whenever I'm lost, I just use teleportatio-"

"Hush!" Alice whispered, interrupting him. Bendy obeyed, but was confused all the same. Alice noticed his expression and silently grabbed his slender arm in reply. She quickly yanked him over to a spot in the cave that was slightly dipped in.

Bendy stared at the wall in front of them. It was plain rock. Nothing spectacular or different. Just rock.

"I don't get it, what's supposed to be here? And why did you such me?"

"Something to help you with your... uh..." Alice hesitated, trying to find the right group of words, but she knew Bendy understood when a gloved hand touched her shoulder. "And I need quiet so I can concentrate on this."

"Oh," Bendy half-whispered. Alice closed her eyes and held out a large gloved hand and brushed it along the surface of the wall. after a few seconds of searching, her palm rested in a place halfway between the center point and the farthest right of the slightly concave area. She opened her eyes and glanced down towards her distressed friend.

"Bendy, are you absolutely sure about this?" Alice asked. She knew what his answer would be, but she still wanted confirmation.

"Of course I am!" he replied, perhaps a little too quickly.

Alice placed some pressure where her hand was and the solid wall of rock in front of them slowly turned to dust and fell to the ground. The hole gradually grew deeper and deeper until it was completely gone, and a void stood there in its place. Another passageway. Bendy's eyes widened at the sight. Alice stepped through and acted as if it didn't phase her in the slightest, which it didn't. What really phased her was what lay behind the rock barrier.

The place was exceptionally dark, the only source of light being Alice's halo. It glowed brightly in contrast to the pitch blackness. She continued walking straight about five hundred paces before stopping. At this point, Bendy could see what she was looking at. A clear mirror with a ornate, delicate silver frame hovered above the ground. It was definitely magical, but it wasn't demonic nor angelic. Instead it was universal, compatible with all kinds of magic.

"How's that supposed to help me?" Bendy asked in the politest way possible. Alice didn't break her gaze from the mirror, but still answered his question in thorough detail.

"The Infinite Glass. It's what angels use to observe all worlds in the cosmos anywhere in time and space."

As Bendy looked at the mirror, he was becoming mesmerized by it as well. Alice continued with her description.

"It can even see the soul of every living being, whether containing magic or not. With a strong enough spell, the soul of the being viewed in it can be extracted."

"So we can bring out this monster inside me and destroy it?" Bendy asked.

"Yes and no. It is still a part of you, so you can't destroy it, but you can learn to control it. In order to confront it we'll have to split it from you. The 'monster' and whatever's left. Angels are brought before the mirror and have to do the same thing. If they can conquer their Negatives, or monster in your case, they become one step closer to immortality."

Bendy gulped when something else came into his mind, "and if I fail?".

"Then you'll share one body again, and we'll keep trying," she replied, still staring into it as if she was in a trance.

"So what's the catch?"

"Huh?" she asked, finally managing to snap herself out of her gaze.

"You said it was risky, so there's obviously a catch. What is it?"

"Oh, um... yes... I can't say what'll happen to you. I know how the glass reacts to angels, but not demons. If there is a difference, it shouldn't very great, so hopefully we're okay."

" 'Hopefully'?"

"I'm sorry Bendy, I really want to help you. This is the best I can do."

Bendy paused for a moment. She was right. She _was_ helping him. He couldn't think of a better way to help with this, and he didn't know where he'd be right now if Alice wasn't here. This was his best chance, and probably his only opportunity.

"How do I conquer my Negative?... Once it's been separated," he asked cautiously, slowly outstretching a hand towards the glass before getting it slapped away by Alice..

"You need to be in control of your own mind and thoughts. Don't let it control them or you. I'll be right here to fuse it back to you if something goes wrong," she assured. "And whatever you do, don't touch the mirror."

Bendy retracted his hand and placed it at his side before taking a deep breath. "Let's do it."

Alice froze for a second, but sighed "Are you positive?"

"YES! Let's go already!"

With no words, Alice gently shoved Bendy until he was perfectly in line facing the mirror. He gazed into it as if nothing else in the world could break his concentration. He didn't even realize when Alice let go of him to take her stance to conduct the next step in the process.

"Okay Bendy, prepare yourself. I'm about to isolate your negative, and you _must_ be ready for it. You control it, it does _not_ control you!" Alice stressed.

Bendy began to feel gravity become heavier and heavier on him. First it was his shoulders then his neck, then his knees gave out. He could feel ink dripping from his body, but instead of the flow renewing itself from the top of his head, he felt the weight of it decreased as it traveled down towards the cave floor. Bendy brought himself into a ball and his breathing rapidly increased. His head was pounding and his heartbeat was growing louder and louder in his ears. He didn't feel his body growing in size, so that was probably a good sign. Bendy grabbed his head with both hands out of instinct and tightened his grip on his scalp, his soft hair being pulled beneath all five fingers.

Wait, _what?_

Bendy immediately stood up when he felt the increased pressure release his body from the ground. He looked at his hands and his arms. His hand size was actually proportionate to his arms, which had more shape to them instead of flexible sticklike lines. He still wore white gloves but neither of them had the iconic three vertical lines on the back. Instead of stopping at his wrists, they came up to his mid-forearms. He looked down at his body, and discovered he was wearing a suit. He was wearing clothes now! And it wasn't the tutu! His small white bowtie was pressed neatly and lonely wrapped around his neck so the collar would hide the ribbon that attracted it to the demon. His dress pants were solid black with hems that brushed his ankles, and a button down long-sleeve shirt of the same color. He turned around and looked into the glass. His head was human-like, and actually attached to a neck. He had a round face and child-like complexion. His eyes were smaller and more human-like with silver irises. Two slightly curved horns protruded from his short, voluminous black locks, with a messy widow's peak in the center of his forehead, but stopping in line with his eyebrows. He tried to summon a small amount of his magic. He smiled brightly when his hands were encased with the same black aura his magic held.

Bendy recognized this version of him. He saw it once, a very long time ago. He took the form of his first character design when Joey and Henry were first creating his character. He felt rejuvenated, like a new person. He couldn't begin to describe the happiness he felt in that moment.

Most of that went away when he saw the backside of himself from another perspective. A much taller perspective. His head echoed low growls and barely audible dialogue. He turned around and saw it.

He saw himself. Bloodthirsty and vengeful. Smiling psychotically and ink dripping down his face and body in huge quantities. His eyes widened in fear, but flashed with confidence.

 _I control it. It does not control me._

Bendy put all of his focus on this version of him, but as he concentrated harder, he could still feel the emotions brewing inside the other part of him. Anger, sadness, grief, hate. Anger from being betrayed, sadness for Alice, grief for Boris, and hate for Joey.

 _Joey_

The tall figure continued to stare at Bendy. His wide grin growing wider. One of its arms elongated into Bendy's direction, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him off the ground so his legs were dangling over a foot off the ground. Bendy struggled to breath under the strong grip that was recently used on Joey a few hours ago. Bendy tried to pry its hand off of his neck, but to no avail. The next thing he knew, he was thrown backwards into the glass, flying through it like water.

"BENDY!" Alice screamed, only to be met with the same hand around her own throat and being flung against the way, almost getting knocked unconscious again. The Negative ran out of the room under the cover of darkness to the small sliver of light that marked the way out of this area of the cave.

Bendy could see through the other side of the glass but was unable to get out. He was confined by an invisible barrier he couldn't break. Angel magic. Alice's magic.

 _Shit._

"Alice, are you okay?" Bendy yelled. She used all of her strength to push herself upwards and onto her feet.

"Yes, Bendy I'm fine. I..."

Bendy froze in his place, tuning out Alice's words. He was hearing the thoughts of his negative. He could see what they saw as well. It was headed for the pentagram. It was trying to get to the studio.

"No time, Alice. You need to catch that thing before it hurts someone! It's headed for the studio, you need to get there now! Go without me!"

"Why can't you come?"

"You're magic trapped me in here, somehow. I can barely move."

"I can get you ou-"

"GO!"

Alice didn't question Bendy. She ran for her life after that monster, she knew she had to catch it. Little did she know she was too late by the time she made it up there. Time moved too fast while the Negative roamed up there. He already enslaved many of the employees in the lower levels and Joey's lifeless body. She barely summoned enough magic to heal Boris, let alone make him feel like himself again. Before she had a chance to jump back through the pentagram, it was erased, and despite having the ability to travel through them, she lacked the ability to create them with so much demonic magic flooding the studio. She and Boris were forced into hiding in the studio. It was well over five years animator's time before the one person who could save them walked through the entrance of the studio.

Finally... he came back. Their one chance to set it all right.

 **Expositional Story Time COMPLETED**

* * *

"... Whoa," Henry said, running his fingers through his gray hair. "It's been so damn long... that's a lot to process."

"I don't blame you, Henry," Alice said. "I know it's a lot to take in."

Boris had a hurt look on his face. "How come you never told me all of that, Alice? We were stuck in that studio for five years. How come you only tell me all of this now?"

Alice paused. She rubbed her elbow out of nervousness and wore an ashamed expression. "Because I only wanted you worrying about getting out of there, not you're friend. Joey already did so many awful things to you and I-"

"We've all been through some pretty awful stuff. Bendy and I always tell you when something was wrong, so you not telling this sooner was pretty low, Alice."

"I know, Boris, I know. I'm sorry."

Boris put his hands in his pockets. "I'll accept your apology for now, but we have a bigger problem at the moment, and Henry is our last hope now that Joey's dead," Boris stated.

Alice took a deep inhale. "You're right, he is. I told him what happened, now he needs to know what to do."

"Yeah, about that, what _do_ you need me to do?" Henry asked.

"We're going to save Bendy, but we can't do it without you."

* * *

 **A.N. Wow, this went on a lot longer than anticipated, but at least the backstory is finally cleared up. We're officially halfway through the story, guys! Yay!**

 **I know the ending's a little rushed, but its a good stopping place. I saw the chapter three release date video today on theMeatly's channel and it's safe to say I'M SO EXCITED OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOSH! XD XD XD XD XD**

 **Ok, I'm done fan-girling. See you guys in the next chapter!**

 _ **Bendy will return...**_


	5. A Broken Reunion

**A.N. Hello all of my amazing peeps! Holy mackerel it's been too long since an update! I know I've already given you all a lot of excuses for my prolonged absences from the site, but it's been a crazy 2017 wrap-up and nothing but hustling all throughout the start of 2018 thus far. And there's another excuse going on the list...**

 **Real quick before the story continues, I read all of the reviews you guys gave me (seriously, I can't thank you all enough) and I have officially decided how to finish this tale! The vast majority of you said #2, but quite a bit of you seemed eager for option 3 as well. Some even suggested to combine the different ideas. I contemplated what a lot of you guys said, and I think I came up with a story all of you will enjoy.**

 **So, without further adieu, I give you chapter 5!**

* * *

Henry and Boris looked at Alice with uncertainty. Boris knew just as well as Alice that Henry was the only one who could grant them the happy ending they desired so much and deserved, yet Henry remained in the dark about this, and understandably so. The last time he saw the trio together was over thirty years ago. He was... actually he had no idea what he was feeling. At least he didn't know how to describe it. He didn't know what he was supposed to do to give them what he wanted, but he wanted to help them. In a weird way, the toons were his family, and now, even more so since he discovered they were alive. He adjusted his posture to a more confident stance and spoke, "Alice, lead the way."

Alice's eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers. Opaque, dark gray mist swirled in a tornado-like fashion around the three of them, and within seconds, they were all surrounded by rock. Rocky floor, rocky ceiling, and rocky walls. Light from the mouth of the cave spilled into the small area where they all stood. At there feet was a small spot of charred splinters and ashes. Henry assumed this was where Bendy took Alice after she fell through the pentagram and into his arms, and the spot was where the fire that Bendy ignited was.

He assumed correctly.

"Follow me," Alice commanded. Henry and Boris obeyed. Travelling deeper into the cave, getting darker, until they came upon the sealed entrance. They all entered into the hidden section of the cave, and ran to the Infinite Glass in haste. It's haunting beauty was already effecting Alice, but Henry and Boris remained unbothered by it. He only saw a looking glass, but he remained focused on his objective. he scrambled to the mirror, yelling into it "Bendy? Bendy! can you hear me?! Bendy, say something!"

As the old animator looked as close as he could with his aging eyes, he began to make out what appeared to be black smoke on the other side of the glass. Within the smoke, he could see a figure that slowly became clearer. They didn't seem to be any older than twelve years old, and they wore a Victorian-style tuxedo and a faded, yellow bow-tie and white gloves. The only part of their pale skin that was visible was from the neck and higher. Small horns sprouted from their jet black locks, and their eyes were drenched with tears and full of fear. Henry barely recognized them until they spoke. He would have recognized that voice anywhere.

"Henry? Is that-"

"Yes, it's really me, I've come to get you out of h-"

"You shouldn't have come. It'll be here any second, you need to get out of here, you're not safe around me!"

"What are you talking about? The Negative can't get to us here. We're fine, Bendy. First we need to get you out-" Boris attempted to reason, but was promptly cut off

"No! Don't free me! It's just going to put you all in more danger. I can't control it! It'll kill anything that stands in between it and me then try to kill me so it can stay in control and-" Bendy pleaded in between sobs, his tears just as black as his hair.

 _There's something he's not telling us._ Henry concluded. "Bendy, what have you seen? What happened?"

Bendy swallowed hard, and his breaths remained deep, but he wasn't any calmer. Somehow, he managed to talk. "I... I hurt them all. I killed Joey in front of all of them. T-Told them that if they didn't do exactly as I told them, they'd meet the same fate. I-I sensed Alice's magic in the studio, and found her and Boris in hiding. The i-ink that my body was made of was running dry, and in t-turn so was my m-magic. Alice and Boris both had a large supply of ink that made up their bodies, and I-I... oh god..." Bendy's eyes widened with more fear than he had before. Fear that carried over to Boris and Henry as they talked to him. Bendy glanced at Alice who stood roughly twenty feet behind them, still dazed due to the mirror. Bendy motioned the both of them to lean in closer, and they obliged. Bendy then proceeded to whisper to the both of them.

"That's not Alice."

"Not quite, darling," she snapped. With one flick of her wrist, she bound Boris and Henry with magic, and threw them against the cave wall. Using her other hand, a small gray tornado swirled at Alice's feet and summoned an unrecognizable body. It was abundantly clear that it was a female being due to its long hair, identical in color to Bendy's, and the dips at her waistline. Her dress was the same halter-top style as Alice's with a long, slender and sleek black tail snaking out of the bottom of it. Her wrists were bound behind her back with a piece of cloth with a dull gray aura. Alice also changed in appearance pretty significantly. She grew a substantial amount in height and the left half of her face seemed to almost melt. Her eye seemed to completely disappear, leaving only an empty, black eye socket. Her white gloves vanished and her arms were black up to her upper arm. Her dress also lost volume and became slimmer and fitted around her body more snugly. Her halo became deformed and broken as it's position moved from floating on top of her head to physically coming out of it.

Alice used her magic to lift up the body and approached the mirror. She reached in with one of her nimble arms and pulled Bendy out of the Glass.

"I can't have your demonic magic stop me, you little twerp!" she spat before throwing him against the wall, having him join Henry and Boris.

"Bendy, what is she doing?" Henry asked with a frightened tone.

"My Negative captured Alice in the studio and brought her here to separate herself from her Negative. My other half's original plan was to use the Glass to transport the dark energy into itself so it could live longer. Alice didn't agree to that, so she detained my Negative into the Ink Machine."

"That's nice to know, Bendy, but you didn't answer the question. What. Is. She. Doing?" Boris said with frustration leaking into his voice.

"I honestly don't know, exactly. But probably it's safe to assume it's not anything good," Bendy explained.

"All will be revealed in due time, boys, now do your little ol' gal a favor and _shut up_ _!_ "

They all silenced themselves instantly. Too scared that saying one more thing to piss her off will probably push her over the edge and kill them. Alice focused all of her attention towards the Glass and the limp body in her grasp, causing the three of them to fall to the cave floor, gasping for breath as their magical restraints hindered their breathing. Boris and Henry were stunned. They were powerless to stop any of this. All they could do was sit and watch. Bendy was in shock, but there was one thing he could do. He didn't know how this action would help any of this, but he took his chances. He outstretched his hand, extended his fingers, and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **A.N. Aaaaaaaaaaaaand done. This took a while to write, but boy was this chapter fun to make! Again, I'm sorry for disappearing for a while, there. I still haven't gotten to fixing the mistakes in the previous chapter, but I'll get to it eventually. I promise. (This chapter will most likely have mistakes in it as well, I'll fix them, too.)**

 **By the time you're reading this, the author's note where I laid out all of the options for you guys to choose from will be deleted. I already know how the rest of the story will conclude from here, I wont give anything away, I just hope you all like it, even with all of my careless spelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes, heh heh.**

 **Anyways, I don't know when I'll update again, but my goal is definitely before the end of February, maybe mid-march at the very latest. Again, thank you all for following/favoriting my silly fanfic about this incredibly amazing indie game.**

 **Toodles!**

 **-StarWarsFanGirl483**

* * *

 **P.S. _Bendy will return..._**


	6. Alice

**A.N. I know I'm posting this a little later than I promised, but at least it's out before April. I hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

Alice began to work her magic on the Glass in front of her. The essence of it visibly swirling in satisfying patterns. Alice grinned evilly and bent down to pick up the unresponsive version of herself. There was just one problem. She wasn't there. All she held in her fist was a small amount of dark gray mist that vanished as soon she opened her hand. Alice snapped her head to where Bendy, Boris and Henry were supposed to be, but only saw the three of them running out of the cave before the entrance was sealed and she completely surrounded in darkness.

 _Clever..._

* * *

The three of them ran as fast as they could out of the network of caves. Before they could lose their way, Bendy teleported them out into the meadow next to the ink machine. The world that he and Joey co-created -although if you asked any random viewer of the old cartoons, they would claim that Joey was the one who invented the whole world- the stories and characters within them, it was Henry that brought it to life. Ironic how it was really the opposite that happened. Henry seemed to be the only human who knew that.

When he realized that he didn't need to keep running, he placed the unconscious angel softly onto the grass. He was quite astonished at how light she was. She had to be at least five and a half feet tall, yet she only seemed to weigh the same as a five-by-seven inch pocket-journal.

"Hey guys," Henry started. Bendy and Boris, both still panting, looked at Henry, waiting for him to finish his question. "Why does she weigh so little? Should we be worried?"

"No..." a soft, feminine voice spoke. The grass slightly rustled as Alice groggily attempted to sit up. Henry leant down to pick her torso up and lean her against the body of the machine. Her eyes were still heavily lidded, but they were slowly rising as she regained consciousness. "How many sheets of paper did you use on this version of me?" she asked almost in a whisper.

"What?" Henry asked, confused.

"How many sheets of paper did you use when working on this design of me before it was scrapped?" she repeated, this time with a bit more volume in her voice.

"Uh... I don't know, forty? Maybe fifty?" Henry answered uncertainly.

"Our weight consists of how much paper you used on the character designs we take, both in drafts and in the final animation," Alice explained. "That's why I seem so light looking like this. Heck, Bendy is probably just as weightless as I am, right now."

"She's not wrong," Bendy and Boris said in unison. Henry shook his head to bring his attention back to the situation at hand, and some more relevant questions that needed answering.

"Okay, Alice, about how long have you been separated from your other half?"

"I really don't know. She sedated me with magic and I don't have any memories beyond that."

"Why didn't she just kill you? Why did she only try to do it now and not right after you became separated?"

"Bendy's Negative didn't know the spell to completely separate us. We may be apart physically, but a large amount of us is still connected. If she tried to hurt or kill me, she would also die or become injured."

"Oh..." Henry trailed off. "But if that other part of you was the one who found me in the studio, then what was _her_ plan? Why did she need me?"

"Bendy already had an army of searchers trying to hunt her down. She needed someone to defeat Bendy so the searchers wouldn't be looking for her anymore. Joey was already dead, and the next best person who knew absolutely everything about Bendy on screen and what went into his character behind the scenes was... you."

Henry pondered this for a few moments. "So she was the one who sent me the letter to come back to the workshop. It wasn't Joey, was it?"

"... No." she said almost as if she was ashamed. "But clearly, things didn't go as she had hoped, so she had to form a back-up..." Alice's voice trailed off and her face somehow became paler than it already was. Bendy, Boris and Henry immediately knew that something was horribly wrong if Alice's other half had a secret scheme in the works. Presumably one that meant nothing good for anyone but herself.

"Oh, Boris..." The Negative sing-songed in an elegant voice roughly ten yards away from them. They all turned their gazes towards her slowly and fearfully. Her tone was way too cheery for the situation at hand.

"Why do you think I brought you back?" she asked. Everyone stayed silent, not sure if it was a rhetorical question or not. "After all, Henry did mention something important. If it was little ol' me the whole time, then what were my reasons for reviving you? Especially after Henry saw you as a dead, hollow shell that was lying in its own ink only mere hours beforehand?" She sharply extended her hand and slowly brought it to a fist as she made her way towards them. Boris grunted in pain and grabbed his head. He collapsed to the ground still gripping the fur on his scalp.

"Leave him alone, you bitch!" Bendy shouted. He charged towards her while summoning dark energy in his palm. He lounged at her with it, but was tossed aside in mid-air like a rag doll. He flew towards the ground hands-first. The grass that came into contact with the unused spell became dead and blackened.

"Come on, Boris, you know what you have to do," the Negative cooed. Boris stood up and turned towards Henry, his eyes full of anger and pain. He swooped down and picked him up by his neck, raising him high into the air. Henry struggled to breath under Boris' strong hold. It wasn't in Boris' nature to be hostile. Henry knew that Boris didn't want to hurt him. This was Alice's doing. She had him under her thumb.

"Stop this! What are you doing?! Leave them out of this!" Alice attempted to reason with herself. The Negative only laughed.

"Oh, dear, you exactly what I'm doing," The Negative snapped. "I thought I could get someone else to do my dirty work for me, but I guess I'll just have to finish the job myself!" Alice outstretched her hand towards the sky as black lightning struck the clouds. A pentagram floated above them.

"A portal in the sky? That's very original," Alice said sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

The Negative snapped her fingers and in an instant, Bendy was at her feet and restrained using angelic magic. He couldn't escape. She looked towards the black star and chanted:

"Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering!"

Henry felt his stomach drop. He recognized that incantation. It scared him; made his blood run cold. Bendy seemed to have the same reaction. He wiggled in an attempt to free himself from Alice's magic, but to no avail.

"I summon you, Ink Demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!" she finished. Seconds later, a black blob fell through the pentagram and splattered in all directions on the ground. It began to contract and mold itself into the demon himself. Nearly all of his face was covered in dripping ink, the only exception being his sickening smile that could send a shiver down anybody's spine. He looked down to his other half and picked him up by his left foot. Gravity pulled on his coat tails and hair, making his small horns almost impossible to decipher in the mop of black locks.

* * *

Bendy's negative was abruptly thrown backwards and the half of him that was just upside down proceeded to tumble to the earth again. Alice's Negative was startled and confused while she tried to figure out what just happened.

 _"Stop this! This isn't us! You have to-"_

 **"Why didn't you let us kill him?"**

 _"What are you-"_

 **"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET US KILL HIM? What he did to Boris? Have you forgotten he meant to do that to us?!"**

 _"If I did, then we would have been no better than Joey was."_

 **"No! You're just weak!"**

* * *

"Boris, kill him! Now!"

"No!"

Both Alice's struggled for control over Boris' mind. They tried to reason with him telepathically.

 _"Boris, I know you don't want to do this. Put Henry down,_ please _!"_

 **"Don't listen to her! I'm the one who brought you back! Come on, do this eensy, weensy favor for me? Then we'll be even!"**

 _"No, you know this isn't what you want to do. Boris, please, stop hurting him!"_

 **"Put the old goat out of his misery!"**

 _"PUT HIM DOWN!"_

Boris obeyed. Henry fell to the ground feet first, clutching his neck and gasping for air. Alice smiled at her success, her negative snarled with fury.

"If you have a score to settle, settle it with me! Leave them out of this!" she pleaded to her other half.

"Fine by me," she replied with a smirk.

Alice swished her tail and dug the end of it into the ground. She bent her knees and launched herself tens of meters into the air. When she stopped in mid-air, a large pair of cream-colored wings sprouted from her back. She flapped them in an attempt to climb higher in the air. She managed to gain a few more feet with a little bit of trouble, but that was quickly overlooked when she tucked them in and dove towards the ground at full speed.

* * *

 **A.N. Surprise! Alice has wings!**

 **Just in case the start of the chapter didn't make a whole lot of sense, here's what happened. Bendy used magic to teleport Alice away from her Negative to where they were against the cave wall so they could get her to safety and hopefully trap her Negative in the cave. Obviously she escaped, but yeah, that's what happened, I'm sorry if it wasn't very clear.**

 **I'm also sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the other ones, I've been at a bit of a writer's block lately, and I didn't want another four months to fly by without posting anything. As I said in the last chapter at my end note, I don't know when I'll update this story again, but what I can definitely promise you all is that there are two chapters left! When they'll be out remains to be seen, but whether you've been sticking with this story since the beginning, a new reader from the time this chapter was posted or somewhere in between, thank you for following/favoriting and leaving amazing reviews!**

* * *

 _ **Bendy will return...**_


End file.
